Typing characters on a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, with a numerical keypad is often cumbersome. It is especially troublesome when a user wants to swiftly type characters such as currency symbols in combination with numerical and alphanumerical characters. Typing these combinations of characters often requires several key-inputs to change between different input modes. This is especially problematic when the apparatus have a small physical size with even smaller keys.
Various solutions for enabling entering of any character from a wide range of characters with a limited set of keys exist, for instance by use of combinations of keys, special menus or modes accessed via a certain designated key, for instance. However, improvements can yet be made to facilitate procedures of input for a user to more easily type combinations of characters requiring different input modes.